


Happy Birthday

by normski_reedenstein



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Food Kink, Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spur of the moment writing idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

We were supposed to be going to dinner. A dinner that i didn't want to go to, albeit, but a dinner no less. That was the plan...  
Instead, i found myself getting dessert. Not that I'm complaining. It beat any birthday present i could've gotten. 

I sat on top of the counter and watched him reveal a perfect cheesecake from underneath a plastic cover. Plump strawberries were placed on small dollops of whip cream along the edge of the dessert. I was practically salivating at the sight.  
"Want a taste?" Misha asked. There was a teasing glint in his blue eyes.  
"I think it might spoil my dinner."  
"One bite won't hurt, will it?"  
I shrugged and sat up straight, bracing my hands flat on the countertop. Misha smirked and grabbed a fork from a nearby silverware drawer. My eyes locked onto every movement he made; the bend of his thick fingers around the fork, the miniscule twist of his wrist as he brought the instrument down into the smooth cashmere colored mix.  
"Open wide, birthday girl" he said. His deep voice was about as smooth as the dessert he was holding up to my mouth. My breath hitched as my lips parted, my jaw slackening slightly.  
"Wider" he ordered.  
A little scoff left my mouth as I parted my lips to accommodate the piece of cake. Misha pushed the fork past my teeth leaving me to envelop it and slide the cheesecake onto my tongue. He watched me chew slowly, his jaw tensing along with mine.  
"Good?"  
I nodded, the creamy mixture slipping down my throat. "Good."  
"More?"  
His hand began trailing past my knee and up my thigh, his fingertips leaving electric shocks in their wake.  
"Yes" I said, my husked voice barely above a whisper. A low growl rumbles in his throat as he cuts another bite sized piece from the cake and raises it to my waiting mouth. His tongue wets his lips as he watches me chew. Though my head is getting more hazy by the second, I'm still alert enough to find his hand still venturing up my silk clad thigh. I know he's more than happy when his fingertips greet the growing heat of my apex through the dampened cotton keeping him at bay. A small hiss falls from his pink lips. The combination of sweet dessert coating my tongue and Misha's wandering digits trying to creep into the one place he enjoys teasing the most has me reeling as I stay seated on the kitchen counter. "More?" he asks again. I feel the rough pad of his index finger sneak past my bikini line as he starts caressing the small curls on my lips. My breath hitches in my throat and a tremor if heat jolts through me. A broken "Please" finds it way out of my mouth. He knows what I want; that devilish look in his eye tells me so. He's working both hands, keeping time, not daring to stop for anything. His index finger grazes over the sensitive bud between my wet folds and my oncoming moan is stifled by another bite of cheesecake. Everything is smooth and slick and sweet and heady as he builds me up. Another finger snakes past the cotton and burrows into me, thick and unapologetic. I lurch forward, unintentionally clenching my thighs around him and that only makes matters worse. Or better. Misha chuckles. Son of a bitch just can't resist the urge to tease me; his hands, sculpted to do amazing things, are his weapon of choice. He knows I can simply come undone with a little touch. His fingers move artfully around me, inside me. It takes everything in me to keep quiet but its hard even with my mouth full. This is what he does. This is his torture, sweet and unrelenting. I finally give into the sensations the built up so beautifully in my center and come quietly. Misha sets the fork on the cake dish and slowly pulls his fingers away. "Dessert for you..." he says sensually before sucking my release off his fingers. "...and dessert for me."


End file.
